The story of a blue hedgehog and a blueish grey shark
by GhostlyEchidna
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog meets Razor the Shark and starts to become friends with him. After a while they start to grow feelings for each other and they become best friends. Little did Sonic know that him and this shark would soon start to become more than friends with Razor. ( And Razor is NOT an OC )
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day. Sonic was kicking Dr. Eggmans ass. But he wasn't with Knuckles, Tails or Amy. Sonic just went in it alone. You see, the thing with Sonic is he doesn't like depending on others for help. He likes to impress his friends by going in fights alone. Even if they aren't there. Atleast he can feel good about himself. Some may say the independent blue hedgehog is arrogant, but he just likes to show off sometimes. Even if he over thinks his powers and abilitys.

"Next time put up a fight, Egghead!". Sonic teased. " YOU'LL EAT THOSE WORDS BLUE PEST!". Eggman shouted in anger.

And you see, Eggman and Sonic are enimies. They're allways fighting, but like always, Eggman always loses. At this point Sonic finds his fights against Eggman a sport. They were fighting so often! Atleast every other day!

~After 2 hours~

Sonic sat on a rock right on the beach and looked at the sunset over the waters horizon. He felt the wind through his blue quills. He just looked and starred.

After around five minutes of starring at the sunset then he saw the water move in one area. He started looking at the figure in the water. 'It looks like a shark fin' the sapphire blue hedgehog thought to himself. He didn't think much of it because he was on land and sharks can't come on land. Of course this is what Sonic thought. But not all sharks just stay in water. This one spacific shark in this story can come on land and live. This hedgehog couldn't predict the future like Mephiles or Silver. Well, Mephiles and Silver time travel but, close enough. Little did this hedgehog know that this shark would become his best friend and later... much more than friend. This shark named Razor would forever be with Sonic.

The greyish blue fin slowly rose out of the water. He looked about as serious as Knuckles did when there was a problem.

"Hello, Sonic the Hedgehog.". The shark slowly said. "Who the hell are you and what do you want?". Sonic asked a little timidly. "Well, somebody nammed Coral would like to meet you to save our home underwater.". The shark stated. "Well, before you go throwing out names, I'd like to know your name. You seem to know mine.". Sonic told to the mystery shark in the same voice as before. "Ah yes, I am Razor, Razor the Shark.". The no longer mystery shark said. "That's a little better.". Sonic said a little more timid.". "Why the hell are you getting mad at me? I just asked a small favor.". Razor said. "We also need that black and red hedgehog and the green one with you.". Razor explained to the timid blue hedgehog. "Shadow and Scourge?". Sonic asked confused. "Yes.". Razor said. "BUT SHADOW IS A DAMN BITCH AND SCOURGE IS DATING MY BROTHER AND HE WILL NOT LEAVE HIS DAMN SIDE!". Sonic said raising his voice.

You see, Shadow was a bitch and Scourge was dating Manic and they will not seperate for a damn minute! So for now, Sonic is fine if he yells.

"Please, we need all three of your guy's help.". Razor begged.

Oh how badly Sonic wanted to say 'Nope! Good day, Razor' and just leave but he didn't want to be mean to someone who hadn't done anything wrong. So he just nodded.

"Fine.". Sonic said. "Thank you, Sonic.". Razor said. "Let's go find Scourge first, then we'll get Shadow.". Sonic said to Razor. "But how will we even breathe underwater?". Sonic asked. "Don't worry, I will help when the time comes.". Razor told Sonic. Sonic tilted his head at this but he just started walking to the forest with Razor following behind.

"What's even going on underwater that makes you need help?". Sonic asked to break the silence. "There was a dangerous virus released underwater by a fatass who looks like the one the Humans call, Santa Claus.". Razor said giggling at the comment that Eggman was a damn fatass. "That sounds like Dr. Eggman then, I just battled him earlier. He is a fat as hell and he would do something like that to keep me busy for a while and maybe cook up another plan while I'm busy.", Sonic explained. "It's possible to cook plans?", Razor asked confused. "No, that would be a example of a non literal meaning though.". Sonic told Razor. "We're about 30 minutes away from my damn house, I didn't realize it was so far.". Sonic said now timid again. "Coral told me you can run fast. Can you not?", Razor asked. Of course I can. I'm the fastest thing alive!". Sonic said "ON LAND!". Jet the Hawk shouted from a tree. "Who or what was that?", Razor said. "Don't mind him, that's Jet.". Sonic explained. "Jet is a tree?". Razor asked. Sonic laughed so hard he almost fell. "Ahaha! No, he's a bird! Hawk to be spacific.". Sonic said still giggling a bit. "Has he been following us?". Razor asked raising his voice. "I have no idea.". Sonic said.

Jet jumped down from the tree.

"Yes, I have been following you.". Jet said. "Can you fly, Jet? You are a bird.". Razor asked. "Are you a idiot or something? You act like you were born yesterday.". Jet said laughing. "No actually. I was born 6,219 days ago.". Razor said. "Damn, Jet. He's older than you. You better respect the damn shark.". Sonic giggled. "Shit". Jet said. "I am 176 months old. How old is the bird in months?". Razor asked. "I don't have a cauculator.". Jet said. "Well, how old are you and when is your birthday?". Razor asked. "14 and my birthday is November 12th.". Jet said. "Okay, so it hasn't passed. So that's around... 164 months. I'm older.". Razor said. "Again, shit.". Jet said. "This is nice and all but Jet, go get Shadow for me.". Sonic said to Jet. "Why would I know where Shadow is?". Jet asked. "I don't know just find him.". Sonic said. "No, it's getting late I'm going home. It's after sunset and it is going to be getting dark soon.". Jet said. "Fine.".

Sonic picked up Razor and ran in the direction of his house.

"YOU'RE GOING TOO FAST SONIC SLOW DOWN! YOU'RE GOING TO CRASH INTO A TR-".


	2. Chapter 2

"Ouch... what the hell?..." Sonic said. "Does he have amneisa?". Razor asked. "I sure hope not but I don't know.". Tails said. "No I don't have damn amneisa but how did I end up at my house?". Sonic asked. "Razor found me when I was looking for you and then he just told me you ran into a tree and that he wanted me to help you.". Tails explained. "You do however have a cuncussion and next time you hit your head as badly as you did you may have amneisa.". Tails also explained. "Does that explain why I don't remember running into a tree?". Sonic asked. "Yes.". Tails said. "I need to go to the store and buy something, and Sonic, for your health please stay here.". Tails asked. "You know I will leave, Tails.". Sonic said. "Atleast you're honest about it.". Tails said.

With saying this Tails walked out the door.

Scourge and Manic walked into the room. In the room Sonic was laying down on a couch and Razor was right on the floor next to Sonic and he was playing with his fingers.

"You never said you were gay, Sonic.". Scourge said. Manic shot him a look. "What do you mean?". Sonic asked beyond confused. "You know what I mean.". Scourge said then looked to Razor. Sonic seemed to catch on his pupils got smaller and his face turned as red as a cherry! "W-W WHAT THE HELL SCOURGE!? HELL TO THE DAMN NO! HELL NO!". Sonic yelled. Razor caught on too and also turned red. Scourge was laughing and Manic looked annoyed. Thankfully Manic wasn't a damn bitch. "Are all of your friends asswholes?". Razor asked annoyed. "Not everyone! Shadow is though, and Scourge and Jet. And Knuckles sometimes and Rouge.". Sonic said. "Oh I am a bitch?". Scourge said. "Yes". Manic, Sonic and Razor all said at the same time. Sonic was still a bit red. Razor was still as red as before.

 **2 MONTHS LATER FROM THE INCEDENT**

"Let's play a game.". Rouge said "This game better not be sexual, Rouge.". Knuckles said annoyed. "It's only truth or dare, calm down hun.". Rouge said. "That game does get sexual, Rouge.". Knuckles said. "He's right, it does.". Shadow agreed. "It doesn't become sexual if you don't make it sexual!". Rouge shouted. "Fine, I'll play.". Knuckles said. Shadow and Sonic were playing too. So it was Rouge, Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles playing truth or dare outside on a cool Halloween night. If you're wondering where Razor is, he was inside on the couch sleeping.

"I will go first. Sonic, truth or dare?". Rouge asked Sonic. "Umm, dare I guess.". Sonic said a bit scared as to what Rouge would say next. "I dare you to go inside and kiss Razor on the head ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).". Rouge said with a smirk on her face. "Wha- n- no!". Sonic said defensively. "Hun, it's called dare for a reason. And I can tell the whole world you're afraid of water if you want.". Rouge said still smirking. "NO!" Sonic again said defensively. "Well, would you rather kiss Razor or have me reveal that the world famous blue hedgehog is afraid of water?". Rouge asked. "I thought this was truth or dare, not would you rather?". Knuckles said. "Umm, f- first option I guess...". Sonic slowly said. "Good go do it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)". Rouge said. Without word Sonic walked into his house and found Razor laying down with his eyes open. "I'm sorry for this, Razor.". Sonic said shaking. "Sorry for wh-". Razor was cut off when Sonic quickly kissed his head. (or fin). Sonic tried to run off but Razor quickly grabbed his tail. "LET GO OF MY TAIL THAT HURT'S!". Sonic shouted. "Nuh uh, you ain't goin' nowhere.". Razor calmly said. He stood up and let go of Sonic's tail. He made Sonic turn around so he could look into Sonic's emerald green eyes. After a few seconds of the gold eyes starring into the green the shark kissed the hedgehog on his lips. (I ain't doing no details XD) (Such a spicy part ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) "Why did you-?". Sonic couldn't find words. "I know your let's say quote on quote secret.". Razor calmly stated. "W-what secret?". Sonic asked shaking. "Didn't I just kind of show you?". Razor asked. "Oh, that. How did you find out?". Sonic asked. "Sally told me.". Razor said. "Oh.". Was all Sonic could say. Razor then grabbed Sonic's tail. "Tell Shadow, Rouge and Knuckles to go home.". Razor said in a sexual voice. "O-okay?.". Sonic said. Sonic walked outside. "Where's Rouge?". Sonic asked. "She left to go do something. She said "Tell me all the details later". Implying she want's me and Shadow to stalk you.". Knuckles explained. "We'll talk later Knuckles and Shadow. Go home.". Sonic said. "Okay then.". Shadow said. Both Knuckles and Shadow left.

"What do you want, Razor?". Sonic asked a little confused. "Sonic, you're so naïve.". Razor giggled. Razor grabbed Sonic's tail and pulled him into his room. Razor and Sonic sat on the bed extreamely close to each other. "Why now, Razor?". Sonic asked. "Well, why not?". Razor said in the same sexual voice as before. "You sound like Scourge when he want's to have sex with Manic.". Sonic said. "And how would you know what he sounds like?". Razor asked again, in the same voice. "Because the walls in this household are paper thin.". Sonic said. "I've heard enough talk from you, Sonic.". Razor said then he got on top on Sonic and they kissed for a solid two minutes.

~The Next Morning~

"Ughhhhhhh, my entire body aches...". Sonic complained. "That's your fault. You agreed to have sex with me.". Razor said. "You stole my damn virginity bitch.". Sonic whined. "And you never told me I would feel like shit in the morning...". Sonic also complained. "You're fine.". Razor said in the same sexual tone as he did the night before. "I kind of want raw macaroni and chocolate.". Sonic said. "Sonic, that's discusting.". Razor said.

Sonic ignored this comment because he did what he said he ate exactly that. "Gross...". Razor said. "Shut up it's good. "Who the hell eats macaroni raw? Not to mention that chocolate syrup is not a good subsitute for damn cheese!". Razor said. "I think it's fine.". Sonic said not caring about Razor's comments.


	3. Chapter 3

Manic walked into the kitchen. "Manic? Is it weird for Sonic to eat a weird combanation of food?". Razor asked Manic. "Weird, yes, but have I seen him do it? No.". Manic said. "What is he eating that makes you ask this?". Manic asked. "Raw macaroni with damn chocolate syrup.". Razor said. "WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO TO SONIC!?". Manic yelled from the top of his damn lungs. This caused Scourge to wake up. "What the hell Manic? I was giving you a free morning away from me gosh damn it!". Scourge said. "RAZOR DID SOMETHING TO SONIC!". Manic shouted. Sonic was still eating his macaroni (While I was writing this I almost threw up because of the gross ass food combanation). "You're starting to sound like Knuckles when he's around Silver, protective. Or when Mephiles is around Shadow. Again, protective. Calm down for the love of damn Chaos!". Scourge said. This shocked everone because he was never calm like that. "I hate to say it, but I agree with Scourge.". Razor stated. "What did you do to Sonic?". Manic growled. "Nothin'.". Razor said. "I'll be right back I need to grab my communicator...". Manic said he left the room and he was talking to someone? "You stay here, Razor.". Manic hissed. "Umm okay?". Razor said. Around five minutes later Sonic was in the bathroom for 20 minutes because he was throwing up! At the time of 12:37 PM someone was at the door. "We invesigate crimes, Manic. Not damn green hedgehogs that are slowly going insane due to the lack of Eggman we've had.". Espio said. "Where's Vector?". Scourge asked. "He got Cream's mom preg.". Espio answerd. "How did he-? Wait, nevermind...". Razor said a little weirded out. "Seriously, Espio. Sonic has been poisined or something!". Manic said. "Why the hell did I suggest that Forensic Files show to you?". Espio asked himself. "He's poisined!". Manic said. "Listen, Manic. Weird food cravings aren't weird. Now that Vanilla is preg, she has weird one- wait a second.". Espio said. "Your name is Razor right?". Espio asked Razor. "Yes I am?". Razor said. "Go tell Sonic I said good job on you getting him preg.". Espio said. "SONIC IS A DAMN BOY THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!". Manic shouted. "No, if Sonic has hermaphrodite that may explain everything.". Espio said. "What the h does hermaphrodite mean?". Manic asked. "Hermaphrodite is when a male or female has some of the sexual reproduction genes of the other gender. So say for example a male could get a male with hermaphrodite preg.". Espio explained. "Oh.". Manic said. "Isn't Sonic kind of young though?". Scourge asked. "Yes, I think he's okay though.". Espio said.

Razor went upstairs to the bathroom where Sonic was. "Are you okay, Sonic?". Razor asked sounding concered. "Yes.". Sonic nodded. "We found out what's wrong. Atleast what we think is wrong.". Razor said. "What is it?". Sonic asked. "You'd rather not know.". Razor said. "Is it dangerous!?". Sonic asked. "It's not dangerous but have Espio tell you if you're really that concered.". Razor said. "I am not leaving this bathroom. Tell Espio to get his ass up here.". Sonic said. "Okay then.". Razor said.

Razor came back upstairs with Espio. "Razor did the deed of getting you pregenat.". Espio said. "You're kidding.". Sonic said. "Sorry.". Razor said. "Damn it. I already have to listen to Manic's damn whining when he and Scourge THINKS I'm sleeping but I'm not and I'm scarred for life.". Sonic said. "I don't think that's whining- nevermind. You are too young to understand sex.". Espio giggled. "Yeah, cause that's accurate.". Sonic said. "If you ned a doctor for Chaos knows what reason, Silver is a doctor.". Espio said and left the house. "I'm not moving from this spot.". Sonic said. "You'll need to move around sometimes.". Razor said.

(Sorry that chapter was short. I'm working on four fanfictions at once including this one the one with the four oc's of mine a Shadow x Jet story and a Manic x Scourge story. Maybe not the best idea XD)


End file.
